1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hydrocarbon well construction in general and in particular method and apparatus for removably setting a liner hanger within a well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
In hydrocarbon production, many wells include a main vertical bore and one or more horizontal bores extending therefrom. During preparation for production, liners are frequently located within each horizontal bore having valves and other associated production components therein. Such liners are commonly suspended from the vertical bore by liner hangers.
Conventionally, liner hangers are adapted to frictionally or otherwise engage the vertical bore or liner with one or more gripping element. One current difficulty with conventional liner hangers is that they are commonly set in place and are not thereafter able to be readily removed.